Cinderhairy
by Winged Creatures
Summary: I'm trying to make a Harry Potter Cinderella. It may NOT be fun for that I'm sorry. Give it a try... Go easy on me. rated M in case :) . AU... Mpreg(Harry is the sub) It be nice if you reviewed story. I know you are there...
1. Chapter 1

A/N= plz forgive me for any mistakes spelling or other whys… I don't own Harry Potter or Cinderella.

"Talking"

**Thinking**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time in land far away… there lived a boy named Harry. His loving mother Lily grew ill and left this world for the next. His farther James loved Harry very much but he could not live on without his one true love and passed away in his sleep. His only remaining family the Dursley's moved in so they could 'take care' of him.

#15 years later# (a/n Harry is 17)

Over the years the Dursley's made him work like a house elf day in and day out. During the cold winter months he slept by the fire to warm his numb body. This is the reason they call him Cinderhairy. Cinderhairy was very strong considering that he only ate when there was food left, not that it's much.

Cinderhairy made the breakfast and woke his 'family'. His uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia took Dudley out for his birthday so Cinderhairy has the house all to himself. Half way through cleaning there was a knock at the door which Cinderhairy answers.

"Hello, may I help you sir?"-Cinderhairy

"Hello, as royal decree by his and her majesties the King and Queen all young eligible men and women are too attended a ball in honor of the Prince tomorrow."- Blaise hands the invitations to Cinderhairy.

Cinderhairy was so happy that he could FINALLY spend time with people his own age that aren't his whale of a cousin. He hurried along to get the house in tip top shape so his chances of going could be better. Just as he picked up the last bit of dirt his 'family' arrived. Quickly Cinderhairy handed the invitations to his uncle.

"What are these boy?"- Vernon

"They are invitations to a ball in honor the Prince." – Cinderhairy

"It says EVERY eligible man and women must attend. It sounds like the Prince is going to choose a wife… "- Petunia

"Or maybe a husband."- Dudley

Petunia smiled and walked over to her son and said with a giggle "Yes or a husband."

"Well since everyone can go, I was wondering if I could too."- Cinderhairy

"Like they would what something as filthy as you in the palace."-Petunia sneered

"Come now, he can go…"- Vernon

"But…"-Petunia

"If all his work is done and he has something decent to wear."-Vernon

"Yes, yes of cause."-Cinderhairy

He walked away whit hope for tomorrow. But his uncle had another plans. For he miss the evil look in those beady eyes.

* * *

A/N: plz go easy on the reviews this is my first try okay… I'll try to get the next chapter up asap… R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N= plz forgive me for any mistakes spelling or other whys… I don't own Harry Potter or Cinderella.

Amazyrak, tnx for the review and I'm trying over here… lol bare with me (blocks eyes) keep your clothes on.

**Calabrese:** Dragu

"Talking"

**Thinking**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Blaise finally made it back to the palace he was more than exhausted, he had to 'run' all over the Kingdom of Dragu to hand out invitations. **When will the King ever leaner… never ever force MARRIAGE on anyone. He should have learnt from…**

"YOU DID WHAT?"- Narcissa yelled.

"I am looking out for what is best for this FAMILY and OUR KINGDOM!"-Lucius.

"The Kingdom… THE KINGDOM is that all you care about? What about my baby… what about my… my little dragon."- Narcissa began to cry and fall but Lucius wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her up.

"Don't worrier my love; he'll learn to love… just like we did."- Lucius mumbled in to her hair and kissed it lovingly.

"My love, do something for me please."- Narcissa whispered in his ear.

"Hmmm… I'm listening."- He mumbled as his finger through her silky hair.

"Call it off."- Narcissa.

"What…"- Lucius held at arm's length.

"I want you to call of the engagement between Draco and that Pig faced thing."- Narcissa sneered.

"Oh come on love she can't be that bad…"- Lucius smiled trying to see the bright side to this.

"Not that bad… my poor little dragon can't even stand her. Do you really not see the way she throws herself at him, like it was her job?"- Narcissa.

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?"- Lucius smiled.

Narcissa walk over to him and kissed on the cheek. Lucius smiled at his beautiful wife and queen.

"Very well, but tomorrow at midnight he must announce his future bride at midnight."- Lucius.

She hugged him and run down the hallway towards Draco's rooms. She couldn't want tell her son the good news. **I knew he'd see things my way… I just hope my little dragon finds someone he can love… **Standing outside his door she knocked.

"Who is it?"-Draco

"Its mummy my little dragon, may I come in I've got something to tell you?"- Narcissa.

Draco goes to the door, unlocked the door and poked his head out to see if it was really her. Then he opened the door wider and stepped aside so she could enter.

"Good evening mother, you wished to tell me something?"- Draco.

"Yes, it about your fathers announcement tomorrow."- Narcissa.

"Mother can you please talk some sense in to father. I would gladly remain chaste then marry that grotesque excuse for a flower."- Draco sneered.

"Come now Dragon you must know me better than that?"- Narcissa smiled.

"He already agreed didn't he?"- Draco.

"Yes well but the thing he…"- Narcissa.

"He what? Mother!"-Draco.

"Well he agreed if only you announce his future bride at midnight."- Narcissa.

"MIDNIGHT… does father not understand that I wish to marry for love and someone to love the real me not what everyone thinks they see."- Draco.

"Maybe the stars will smile down on you."- Narcissa kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Ok tnx for reading and plz tell me what you think . I think I'm doing something right because you choose to follow the story. Tnx… mwha!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N= plz forgive me for any mistakes spelling or other whys… I don't own Harry Potter or Cinderella.

You know it would be nice to get some fed back …

"Talking"

**Thinking**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Who in the hell do they think they're fooling… **Harry wonders as his toke the Dursley's clothes to mend. Since the ball was at such short notice they had to MAKE do with what they had… Honestly it looked like they where colour blinded and fashion-less.

"BOY, YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE GIVEN OTHER WORK IT MEANS YOU CAN SLACK OFF" could be heard throw the house.

**Of cause not… **Harry thought.** I need to rush IF I plan on making it to the ball. Just imagine what tonight holds… fun, laughter, dancing, new people and places, maybe in a chance to get away far here… FOREVER! **

**# 8 hours later (which makes it 6 O'clock at night) **

Harry let out a sign of frustration, it was time to leave for the ball and everyone BUT Harry was ready. Things weren't looking up for the green-eyed boy.** I should have known things wouldn't work out… the carriage has just pulled up to the house and they were about to leave…without him.**

"Oh, just look at you… my little angel. The prince will just eat you up"- Petunia smiled at her 'wonderful' son.

**Little angel my ass… eat him up… pleas an animal his size could feed a small family through the winter.** Harry was just too upset for her shit.

"Yes, yes very handsome indeed. He would be blinded not to see your beauty." – Vernon. "Well it looks as if you're not ready Cinderhairy, which means you can't come."

As they walked out the door Harry couldn't help but feel sick. Did his 'family' really think anyone would find that beautiful? **Dudley looked like a bruised plum… Petunia looked as if something throw up on her and Vernon looked as if he got dressed in the dark by a colour-blinded person.**

A silent tear ran down his cheek a feeling of emptiness filled him. Quickly he turned around he ran out the back door in to his mother's garden, kneeling in front of their, his parents, graves always made him feel so close to them and safe.

He brushed the dried leaves away and traced the name of his mother and mumbled, "I wish one good thing could in my happen in my life…"

* * *

I know it short so… don't really care… R&R…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N= plz forgive me for any mistakes spelling or other whys… I don't own Harry Potter or Cinderella.

You know it would be nice to get some fed back K…

"Talking"

**Thinking**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I should have known better… like they'd ever keep any promises that were made with me…"- Harry

Slowly a tine shadow stretched over him. In a quick elegant move it raised it arms, even as a shadow one could make out the razor sharp edge.

"Pts… lovely"- ?

"What did I tell you about disturbing me well I'm working!?"- Grimm figure

"Wellllll, I just wanted you to know that YOU had mistakenly taken my card after our little roll around."-?

"Don't be ridicules… I have mine right here, Black."- Grimm figure, He held out his hand.

"Well then read why this young man is to be killed."- ? He crossed his arms across his chest. "Well I'm waiting Sev."

"Very well Siri… the young man wishes to go to Prince Draco's ball… well it looks like I got here just in time to save the poor lad from the worst night of hi…"-Sev, Then he glared at Siri.

"Shut your mouth Sev…" then he handed the card to him."I believe this is yours."

"I'll be taking my leave then."- Sev. In an overly dramatic turn he was gone.

For Harry this seemed to be the best time to leave. **Wow that was weird… I guess it time for me to get back inside before men in tights appear and start to perform Shakespeare. Now that would just be even weirder… **A hand took hold of his shoulder stopping him in the middle of his escape from this madness.

"Where do you think you're going?"- Siri.

"Away."-Harry

"Hahaha. Your funny, I'm glad Sev don't kill you."- Siri, as he messed up Harry's hair.

"Who are you sir?"- Harry

"How did you know that is my name? Hahaha." – Siri

"Huh?'- Harry

"Just pulling your leg is all, I am Sirius your Fairy Godfather…" –Siri, as he bowed.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you. Not that I'm being rude or anything but why are you here?"- Harry.

"To get you all dressed up for the ball of course. The Prince will just die when he sees you."- Siri, you could just hear the smile in his voice.

"As lovely as that sound I have nothing to wear."- Harry, the sadness just hung on every word.

"Well it's something I call magic."- Siri, he just wanted to hug Harry and promise him everything was going to be alright. Besides Siri couldn't understand how someone could be so mean to Harry. There is something about him that you can't help but want to protect.

"Come here, so I can get a better look at you… yes that should look just great on you."- Siri, with a wave of his hand (yes his that powerful) which was followed by a bright light. "Soo, what do you think."- Siri, led Harry to the pond.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, he was in a silver tuxedos, with midnight blue shirt and a blood red bowtie, that hugged his body and made it look most too hard to breath but fit just right. **Wow, my hair looks so soft, I wonder?**

"So what do you think?"- Siri.

"It's amazing."- Harry smile.

"Glad you like it little one, now time for your transport. Since we are short on time how about a Pegasus and be done with it. "- Siri, waved his hand and after the great bright light begin to fade stood the mighty horse.

"Are you sure this is safe?"- Harry, he went paler than normal.

"How could you ask such a thing?"- Siri.

"Well, I don't feel like dyeing today is all."- Harry.

"Don't worry, here this should bring you luck. I hope."- Siri, tired a silk bracelet around his right wrist.

"Thank you for everything."- Harry.

"Have fun and remember to home at 12 on the dot because that when the spell end."- Siri, as Harry gets on the horse.

"Don't worry I'll remember."- Harry, with those words he was off into the amber skies of Dragu.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's been awhile but I don't know where to go next in the story(I want it to be different) , then there was so much school and then my computer died but now it's alive… ALIVE. So ya… R&R


	5. Chapter 5

A/N= plz forgive me for any mistakes spelling or other wise… I don't own Harry Potter or Cinderella.

You know it would be nice to get some fed back K… ocness WILL happen.

"Talking"

**Thinking**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Just relax… just relax.** Draco pushed his hair out of his face. **Where is that fool when you need him? Blaise was supposed to have been here an hour ago.**

"Sorry I'm later Draco."-Blaise.

"What is your problem you moron, where have you been?"-Draco, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I'm sorry your highness but I was sent by the Queen to get something very important."- Blaise.

"Well, where is it?"- Draco.

"With the King and Queen of courset Blaise spoke like this was the most obverses thing in the world.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with so I can pick the most beautiful creature that will ruin the rest of my life."- Draco.

"Oh please, stop over reacting. And what does that have to do with anything?"- Blaise.

"While if they are beautiful at least I'll have a good view while my life goes my in flames."- Draco.

"Whatever let's just go already."-Blaise.

They made their way throw the maze of hallways, from one turn to the next. But with years of exploring, finding place to hide and get away from the pressure of being the Crown Prince, made the task of getting from one end to the other a whole lot easier. When they finally made it to the destination Blaise turned to Draco.

"Well this is it man… good luck and Happy Birthday."- Blaise hugs Draco.

"Thank man, I will need it…", Draco took hold of the door handle, "no time like the present."-Draco.

He pushed the door open and sped in. then out of nowhere someone, his mother, attacked him with hugs and kisses, Wishing him _'Happy Birthday'_.

"Are you ready for tonight son?"- Lucius.

"If you mean for my death sentence then yes, yes I am."- Draco.

"Dragon do not talk to your father like that."- Narcissa.

"Now is not the time for such depressing thoughts Dragon."- Narcissa.

"Yes, listen to your mother the ball will start soon and we don't want you to be sad on a night that is meant to be filled laughter and songs of merriment."- Lucius.

"We called you here to give you something very important to our family."- Narcissa held out a box for him to take.

Draco cupped his mother's hands gently pulling with the box now in his grasp. He held his breath and opened the box. Inside said box held their family heir loom, a gold ring that was a dragon biting its own tail, as a symbol of everlasting love, with emerald stones as eye that caught the light of the flames as to almost look alive with passion.

"Dragon, I want you to know that we love you no matter want. We want you to give this to the person who holds you heart."- Narcissa.

"But what if I never that one person who will love me no matter what." – Draco.

"You just have to keep an open mind and hope to see the beauty everything**."-** Lucius.

**Just socialise they said, it will be fun th****ey said. A room full of shallow minded people could this get any better? **Slowly a bunch of roudy parents with their beautiful but brainless sons and daughters. All at once telling me why I should pick their son or daughter.

Just as I turned around everything just stopped. At the mouth of the ballroom stood the most lovely creature I ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. Something deep inside me screamed at me to go to him and shield him from everything evil in this world. My very soul demanded it of me. This emerald beauty will be mine.

* * *

tnx to my bbf Sam33 for all your help... R&R


	6. Chapter 6

A/N= plz forgive me for any mistakes spelling or otherwise… I don't own Harry Potter or Cinderella.

You know it would be nice to get some fed back K… ocness WILL happen.

"Talking"

**Thinking**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As Harry peeped pass the door his heart stopped when he saw the sea of people. **I hope they don't notice I'm not one of them. The best thing to do the whole night is stick to the shadows of the darkest corners.**

Harry's eyes were glued to the floor like it was the most interesting thing on the face of planet Earth. Then silence fell all around him, gasps rang across the giant ballroom. All eyes were on Harry, he felt like a deer in torch lights. Then a mysterious gentleman approached Harry slowly and asked him to dance. All Harry could do was nod in embarrassment, he just couldn't resist. **He's so irresistible.** The mysterious gentleman pulled Harry towards his hard warm body, as he placed hand on Harry's lower back making them move as one. The mysterious gentlemen's warm breath washed against Harry's neck causing his cheeks to turn tomato red. When the mysterious gentleman brushed Harry's hair behind his ear, harry pushed his head against his slim pale neck, his lips ghostly moved across Harry's ear.

* * *

As Draco kissed his angel ear, his perfect face began to glow. I wonder if he knows how cute he is when he smiles. **My perfect angel oh so lovely under the moonlight. I wish we could stay like this forever. Moments like these are what a life time of love is built on.** As the music grew faster they lost themselves in a world of rhythm and beats.

* * *

"I can't believe the Prince is even giving that thing the time of day."- Dudley.

"Calm down my little sweet, you shouldn't get yourself worked up over nothing."- Petunia.

"Your right, I mean why would the Prince want that twig when he can have all of this crumsiousness.- Dudley, showing off his whale of a body and shaking his lard ass.

"Your mother is right my little Prince that vile creature is nothing to get so worried about. He is nowhere near as breath-taking as you. No one even knows his name."- Veron.

"Well that's a good thing then, because who in their right mind would want to taint themselves by uttering its name."- Petunia.

Black and white twirled pass them as 'their' future son-in-law danced across the room with the miss fortune of having that thing cling to him.

* * *

As they glided across the floor, Draco could hear people whisper about his angel, their cold eyes raking up and down his lithe body.

**It doesn't matter what they do because he will be mine and no one else's. **Draco guided his angel towards the door that led to his mother's garden.

"Wow this is absolutely beautiful."- Harry, his fingers glided across the sparkling water surface.

"What is that over there?"- Draco pointed to the space behind Harry's head.

Harry looked over his shoulder but couldn't seem to find what caused such a reaction from him. "Where? There is nothing…" Harry was interrupted when their lips collided in a soft yet tender but passion filled kiss.

* * *

A/N: just had to do that. Thank you Sammy33 for all the help.

XXXXYOXXXXBRO: thanks for the re review. I'm glad you like my story.

Jace: lol your funny it is heart-warming that you enjoy my story so my you'd you violence to get what you want.

Review… please and thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N= plz forgive me for any mistakes spelling or otherwise… I don't own Harry Potter or Cinderella.

You know it would be nice to get some fed back K… ocness WILL happen.

"Talking"

**Thinking**

_Parseltongue _

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**I wish I never have to kiss his soft lips but I have to breathe at some point. **Draco and Harry broke away slowly from each other gasping for much needed oxygen.

"That was…"- Harry.

"Yeah, it was…"- Draco.

Harry hid his head in Draco's shoulder to hide the colourful blush that made its way on to his cheeks. Draco ran his finger through his angel's raven black hair.**so soft.** Draco nuzzled his nose in Harry's hair breathing in his intoxicating scent **Hmm, cherries and dark chocolate. **Reluctantly they pulled away from each other but where so close that if one of them had to lean their lips would touch in a passionate kiss. Draco reached into his pocket allowing his fingers to wrap around the precious ring. The engravings rubbed against his palm. **I hope he does not reject me… it hurts to even think of him choosing someone else over me.**

As Draco held Harry's hand in his he dropped to his knees. Draco brought said hand to his lips in a soft kiss. Draco slipped the ring on to his angel's finger. Harry began to tear up, which caused Draco's heart to break. **Oh no, please…** Draco stood up and wrapped his long arms around his angel and just held him close. Harry answered the unasked question with a simple 'yes' , while nodding his head against Draco's long neck.

Their magical moment was interrupted when the sound of bells rang through the air. Harry tensed up and started pull away.

"What's wrong?"- Draco.

"Nothing, I just have to go…"- Harry.

"No please don't go…"- Draco grab Harry's right wrist pulling them closer together.

As Harry pulled away again his bracelet opened, he turned back to get it but he heard the bells chime again. Harry just couldn't risk his family find out he was here or his love seeing him after the last bell rang.

As he ran pass hundreds of people he could hear his love begging him to stop and not to leave him. Harry wished this wasn't how everything had to end but at least he would have good memories to help him live through all the dejectedness that was his life. But could Harry go back to all that darkness after seeing the light in the form of his one true love.

* * *

Harry got on to the Pegasus and was off. While he was up in the sky his appearance slowly changed back to normal. Same time later they landed on the ground and just as Harry got of the horse disintegrated in to dust which was carried away with wind.

"_That's one way to make an impression."_- ?

"_Who said that?"_- Harry.

"_Well, that just makes it so much clear."_- Harry throws his hands up in the air.

"_Hey, watch it."_- ?

"_Its official I have gone crazy. Dudley said it was only a matter of time but I did not believe him."_- Harry.

"_Hahaha, you're funny. By the way they call me Eros young master."_- Eros.

"_How can I understand you?"_- Harry.

"_You are gifted with the ability to speak Parseltongue."_-Eros.

Just as Harry was about to respond heard his 'family' enter the house. Harry slipped away in to his room, his mind full of imaged of his love dancing around in his head as sleep consumed him.

"_Sleep well young master."_- Eros.

* * *

(Back at the Castle just after Harry left…)

"Hello your Majesty."- Mr Parkinson.

"Yes, Hello."- Lucius.

"My little flower and I were wondering where young Prince Draco is because it nearing the time of the announcement of their marriage."- Mr Parkinson.

"What is the mean off this Lucius?"- Narcissa.

"Dame, I know I forgot something. There is no time like the present I guess. Mr Parkinson it fills my heart with great grief that our families will not join in marriage."- Lucius.

"Why is that King Lucius?"- Pansy.

"Because our Dragon wishes to marry for love and simply could not condemn you to a loveless marriage which would only bring you pain."- Narcissa.

"Very thoughtful boy you have will make a great leader one day Your Majesties."- Mrs Parkinson.

"Where is Draco? Blasie."- Narcissa.

"The last I saw him he was dancing with a lovely looking gentleman all night, oh look here he comes."- Blasie.

"What's wrong my little Dragon?"- Narcissa.

"His gone…"- Draco.

"What do you mean?"- Narcissa.

"After I gave him the ring he left."- Draco.

"Did he not wa-"- Lucius.

"No, he looked so happy and then so sad and I couldn't get him to stay."- Draco.

"Well do you known his name we can help you look in the morning."- Blasie.

"No, I'm so stupid, this is all I have."- Draco held out the red silk bracelet with onyx gems shining back at him.

Narcissa held her only son close wishing with all her heart that she could make the pain go away.

"I have chosen Father and its Him and only Him that will be by my side and hold my heart in his hands."- Draco.

Slowly everyone began to leave the Castle leaving it as empty as Draco's heart. But those who remained behind were running around in order to get everything ready for tomorrow their Prince would find his one true love and is whole again.

* * *

Omg this is the longest one I wrote so far… yay… tnx for reading and reviewing my story and all of you who are now following me… thanks Sammy33 for all the help. ( We must throw the door to stop the evil angle. Lol) sorry about that...


End file.
